Lessons
by Sgurl
Summary: Haruhi can only take so much. What happens when Tamaki over does it? TamaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

Story: Not so innocent situtations.

Chapter 1

Hope you guys like my new story. Well this one doesnt even have a plot I look at my reviews and was like "I MUST write another :D" So expect randomness and long or short update times. Reviews are apreciated, and if you haven't please check out my other stories. If you dont like it feel free to say so. To tell the truth this one is just an experiment.So hurry with those thoughts on my story . Well here we go -sweatdrop-

* * *

It was Wednesday and the Cherry blossoms were falling outside creating a beautiful scene. 

Which was why the Host club decided to do their hosting in the gardens.

"T-tamaki-sama why did you start the host club?" asked the shy first year Kahoko.

"To please beautiful ladies such as yourselves." Tamaki replied.

The rest of his clients answered with deep blushes and squeals.

"You are so handsome ..." A quiet girl said from the left side of the simple yet expensive table.

"Why of course" He answered as scooted towards her and held her chin in his palm, "Would you want me any other way?" he replied his face dangerously close to hers.

"Well I uh...I cant take it anymore! I love you Tamaki-sama!" She blushed and looked away.

"Well you'll have to excuse me..." Tamaki said as he rose from the table.

"But...you just got here!" protested Kanae, his top client.

"Ah, well you see I have some matters to attend to." He offered her a smile and a wave as he strode over to his favorite commoner.

"Ha-ru-hi." He said emphasizing ever syllable of her name, and waving a hand in her face.

"Oh! its Tamaki-sama!" One of Haruhi's clients screamed.

"Mind if I sit down?" Tamaki said as he eased himself onto the sofa.

"Well actually I do..." Said an irritated Haurhi.

"I wont be here long...I i just have somthing I want to ask you."

"Well you can ask me after im done Senpai because right now I have clients."

"Ah...ok then thats fine." He replied looking defeated. "See ya then."

She gave him a nervous smile before her clients started their questions again.

"Haruhi you have such beautiful skin...what are your secrets?" Asked one of Haruhi's clients.

"Oh Haruhi I heard you have to take a train to school it must be horrid.." replied another.

_'Blah blah blah' _He thought irritated.

"Dumb clients..with their dumb questions...taking up my Haruhi's time..." He mumbled to himself as he kicked the dirt beneath him.

"Well thats no way to talk about the clients." Kyouya said cooly from behind him.

"You're right...I've become a terrible host!" wailed Tamaki.

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he watched the fool before him cry dramaticly.

"Well I didnt come to talk about what a terrible host you are..."

_'So cruel'_

"I came to ask exactly how are you going to go about confesssing."

Tamaki turned red and fiddled his thumbs.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"You forget...im your best friend."

"Well I was hoping it would turn out like this..."

_**"Senpai why did you want me to stay after school?" Haruhi says with a tilt of her head.**_

_**"I hate it when you leave my side Haruhi..."**_

_**"Senpai..." she says as she blushes.**_

_**"I love you!"**_

_**"Oh Tamaki-kun!"**_

_**We hug and then I tilt her chin upwards and...**_

Tamaki was awoken from his fanatsy by a quick yet hurtful slap in the back of his head.

"W-what was that for?!"

"Idiot..." Kyouya said clearly annoyed. " You are an absolute idiot if you think that would happen."

"Then what should I do Kyouya? I'm so confused."

"I dont care what you do...just dont do that..." Kyouya said rubbing his temples.

"Help me then!"

"No."

"Why..?!"

"I have better things to do."

"Please Kyouya please!!"

"No." Kyouya turned to leave.

Tamaki jumped forward to stop Kyouya and ...landed on top of him in a not so innocent way. Kyouya's legs were open and Tamaki was..well in between them.

"What the-!" Kyouya said pushing Tamaki's face away.

"Owwww. That hurts...just let me get up myself."

Before both boys knew it hundreds no thousands of fangirls ran towards them screaming

"MOE!"

The boys stared in confusion as the girs blushed and screamed madly.

Then they rememebered their not so innocent looking accident.

"I said get off!" Kyouya screamed

"I am I am." Tamaki said standing up to quickly and falling down once again.

"I never knew Tamaki-sama was the dominent one I always thought it would be Kyouya!" A random fangirl screamed

"Me too!"

"Nah I knew Tamaki was the dominent one!"

"Some one get a camera quick!"

"Um...Senpai? Couldn't you two do that stuff after school? You two have clients..." Haruhi said nervously. "Oh and uh congratulations." She said as she strolled off.

"Ah Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled after her once sucessfully getting off of Kyouya. "Its not what you think!"

Kyouya stood and dusted himself off, and sent Tamaki a' _i'll kill you before you graduate' _look.

* * *

"Takaishi why did you cover my eyes did somthing happen?" Hunny asked innocently. 

"Ah..." Mori replied flustered. He didnt know they were like **that.**

"Kaoru! did you see that?!" Hikaru said laughing uncontrollably

"Yeah!" Kaoru said wiping a tear from his eye.

They were walking towards the picnic table to their clients... And got a perfect view of everything.

Well...atleast the twins weren't bored.

* * *

I dont know where im going with this... My friend gave me the idea of the tamaki falling on Kyouya part xD I just had to do it :3 

Review please.

PLEASE. xD ( you know you want to)

Well I im probably not going to continue this...I just dont like how its going..Feels um rushed? I'll try again soon -clenches fist- TT I still want reviews though :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Story: Lessons_

_Chapter: Chapter 2_

Decided to make another chapter thanks for the reviews. :D Review please .

* * *

_Tamaki's POV_

_"Um...Senpai? Couldn't you two do that stuff after school?"_

_**"Couldn't you two do that stuff after school?"**_

Haruhi's blunt statement refused to leave my mind. She thinks im gay...I looked down the empty hall way to see if she was coming. She probably won't since it IS after school...

I wondered how i'll go about confessing now.

_**"Haruhi...I love you and always have." I say as I throw my arms open to welcome her into a hug.**_

_**"B-but senpai..."**_

_**I lean in to kiss her but she turns her head.**_

_**"What about Kyouya-senpai?"**_

No _no **no!**_ Even in my mind things were screwed up! I tapped my fingers on the desk. Where was she?

"Um Senpai you wanted to talk?" I saw Haruhi in the door way...She actually came! I jumped up to give her a hug when I noticed somthing...

"Wahhhh Haruhi you got dressed up just to see me?!" I asked.

She was dressed in a pink summer dress that stopped at her knees. She looked so...cute.

"No actually I didn't. To tell you the truth." She replied "Dad wants to eat out today...I dont know why since money hasn't been to good and I DID cook dinner and we-"

I tuned her out for a second to well...collect my thoughts.

"Ha-ru-hi."

"What now?"

I had come up with the perfect plan. I'll get her to confess her love before I do...all it takes is a sly approach and a way with words.

"Haruhi do you love me?"

"..."

"Do ya?" I asked her grinning.

She started to collect her stuff and walk out the door.

"Haruhi wait you didn't answer me!"

"Senpai...you had me come here just to ask me that?"

"Well it's important to me.."

"No."

"Eh?"

"The answer is no..I don't love you."

"Haruhi."

"Yes?" she was still walking.

"I love you."

* * *

_**Knock knock**_

"I need to speak to Kyouya." I said into intercom (A/N I dont know what they are called T.T)

"Sure Mr.Suoh. I'l tell Master Kyouya you're here."

The door opened and I was greeted by two maids.

"Mr. Suoh would you like us to escort you to Master Kyouya's room?" They chirped in unison.

"No thank you ..I know where it is." I replied

I walked up the grand stairs and was once again in Kyouya's room (A/N hehehe)

"By the amount of times you come here for my advice...I should charge."

"Hi to you too."

"You dont sound as cheery as usual."

"Kyouya...I think I was rejected."

"Really?" He said although he didnt look surprised, and kept typing on his computer.

"Kyouya...you knew this would happen didn't you?"

"Actually yes." He said as he stood. " And thats why i've come up with a plan. Dont talk and just listen."

"But Kyouya! She already rejected me.."

_**Slap**_

"I said dont talk and just listen..."

* * *

Haruhi POV 

"Dad! I'm home."

"Haruhi...i'm sorry I can't take you out. The boss needs me right now." He said as he hugged me.

"It's ok dad I already made dinner anyways remember?" I said to him as I smiled.

"Awe...Haruhi.." He said. "I knew I was going to feel bad about this so I arranged for you to go out with Kyouya tonight!"

"What?! Dad Wai-"

"Bye Haruhi he'll be here in half an hour." He said as he waved and hurried out the door.

What am I going to do now...A date with Kyouya?"

I walked to my room feeling irritated. How could he do that with out even asking me?

I opened my door and saw somthing I wasn't expecting...

_Oh bother._

It was a beautiful dark satin dress...No wonder we had money problems.

I picked up the dress as somthing fell from it.

"Whats this..."

_Dear Haruhi, I know you're probably mad about this date thing but Kyouya insisted he take you out. So forgive me!_

Kyouya insisted? I crumpled up the note and tossed it.

Well since he bought the dress I might as well wear it.

* * *

" 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter: The date**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ouran -sad- this fanfiction is purely fan made and is no way associated with bones -even sadder-_**

* * *

_**Knock knock**_

_'Ah, that must be him' _Haruhi thought worriedly. _How am I going to survive a date with the shadow king?_

She shook away her troubled thoughts and opened the door as she meet eyes with a very handsome Kyouya.

He was dressed in a simple tuxedo, but he looked great (A/N I think Kyouya is sexy...)

"Haruhi you look beautiful as always." He said charmingly and held out his hand. "Shall we be going princess?" (A/N I know he doesnt really call her that..So what?"

_Princess?_

"Sure."

"Kyouya.."

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Do you really think its a good idea..parking such a rich looking limo here?" She asked while looking at the sleek black limo.

"Of course. Why wouldnt it be?"

"Rich bastard..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

As they eased themselves in the limo the awkwardness started.

"..."

"..."

"Kyouya where are we going." She asked finally.

He smiled, ignored her question and continued looking out the window.

"Kyouya??"

"We're here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"My restruant..." He got out of the limo and offered his hand to Haruhi. "Lets be on our way."

As they entered the resturant, Haruhi let a soft 'Wow' escape her lips, and looked around the restruant with wide eyes.

"Thank you." Kyouya chuckled. "Its really is quite extravangent."(A/N Kyouya doesn't laugh he chuckles!)

"Can we go somewhere simpler?" Haruhi asked "I don't think im dressed for this." She said while looking at the expensive seating and decorations.

"Haruhi you've never doubted yourself before don't start now." He said while grabbing her hand. "Come on."

"Ah! Master Ootori!" a waitress squeeled rushing towards them. "Your seat is ready."

"Thank you." Kyouya said and offered a smile.

She blushed deeply " If you would follow me this way.."

Once they were seated, the waitress returned.

"Can I take your orders?"

"No not yet, I would like that me and my date be left alone so that we can discuss something." He said firmly.

"Oh I see." She shot Haruhi and glare and mumbled somthing along the lines of "I am **_so_ **much cuter then her.."

"Kyouya what do we need to discuss?"

"Your debt."

Haruhi twitched. She was shocked. She couldn't believe he asked her on a date to talk about her debt...well actually she could but that was besides the point.

She crossed her arms.

"You asked me on a date to discuss my debt?" She asked in a hushed whiper.

"Why of course. what other reason would there be?" he asked amused

"Well what about it?" " Haruhi asked still irritated.

"Its almost paid off. I'm interested in knowing what you will do when it is."

"Its almost paid off..?"

"Yes, I expected you'd jumping off the walls about now." Kyouya said smiling.

"Well.." An odd thought passed through her mind. "Does Tamaki-senpai know?"

"Ah about Tamaki-"

"Master Ootori can I take you order now?" the waitress chirped happily.

'_**Ugh' **_Haruhi thought

"Since it can't be helped...two orders of ootoro." Kyouya answered.

"Sure!" she said and ran off.

"Um Senpai...what about Tamaki?" Haruhi asked not wanting to drop the subject.

"Well he's moving back to France."

Haruhi clutched her dress from under the table.

"I see..."

_He's trying to leave me?_

_**Again?**_

"Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry Kyouya she said as she rose from the table. "I've lost my apetite."

"Even for ootoro?"

She shot him an annoyed look and walked out the restruant.

"I'm going home!"

He leaned back in his char and smiled amused by Haruhi's actions.

"Well tomorrow is going to be very interesting." He said to no one in particualr.

* * *

Yes yes I know ..you all are probably thinking "Omg shes using this its been done before! And kyouya is so not sexy!" 

It may not be an original story plot but im writing it in my on way If you don't like it dont read. All reviews are welcome.

And if you flame me and randomly get hate messages...well then...yeah.

Review:D Oh yeah and to the review that said I should add more detail...I'm sorry i'm just not very skilled at that type of writing lol. This is as detailed as your gunna get!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait...Schoool sux Dx. Why is 8th grade so boring?

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran.

* * *

It was havoc in the third music room as rumors and gossip floated about the king host. The rain didn't help the gloomy mood that was already being emitted from brunette, as she glared solemnly out the window. 

"Today is going to be a long day..." She sighed.

Omigod! Did you guys hear? Theres a rumor that Tamaki-sama is going to France!" One of Mori's customers stated.

"WHAT?!" Hunny and Hikaru's customers chorused.

"It true I saw him clean out his locker!"

"Reallyyy?"

Haruhi stiffened.

"Use less gossip." Haruhi muttered absentmindedly, drumming her fingers on the table.

_'What do they know any ways.'_

"Haru channnn." yelled Hunny skipping towards her "Are you ok with Tama chan leaving?"

"Whats with that question?"

Hunny twiddled his thumbs and answered innocently "Just wondering..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Haruhi replied "If he wants to leave us again...then so be it." She turned her head as if she lost interest in the topic.

"Haru-chan..."

"I already rejected him anyways." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"Uwah?! Tama confessed?" Hunny asked, although it was obvious he **wasn't** surprised.

Soon Hikaru was at Hunny's side.

"Hunny-senpai..there are some things in this world that shouldn't be said."

"But its true Haru-chan said so!"

Hikaru looked at Haruhi. "He did?"

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly. "Whats the big deal?"

Kyouya looked up from his laptop midly interested.

Hikaru flushed and turned from her. "Its nothing really..." He turned and walked back to his customers.

As soon as Hikaru sat down his brother looked at him irritably.

"Why didn't you just confess?" Kaoru asked "Its so obvious you like her that its sickening."

Their customers piped up from this. "G-go on Kaoru-kun who does Hikaru like?!"

Hikaru flinched at his brothers anger.

"Well I..."

"Who is it?"

"Well..."

The intense stares from his customers were killing him...

He had to get out of this situation.

By any means necessary.

"Kaoru...how could you insult me like this? You know that I only like you." Hikaru said inching closer to his brother.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and decided to play along.

"But Hikaru you're always looking at Haruhi...I know you like him."

Hikaru's eye twitched.

_'What is he doing?'_

"But I like you more."

"Oh Hikaru..." his brother said with little emotion.

"Kaoru!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as her mouth set into a small pout.

Idiots.

Speaking of idiots...

'I wonder what Tamaki's doing now...'

* * *

"Kyouya!" Tamaki whined. "I don't want to do this anymore its dishonest!" 

Kyouya heard the idiot hiding in the bushes staring in at them all day long.

"Do you love Haruhi?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you want her to love you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then do what I tell you." Kyouya pushed his glasses then added "Or everything will stay as it is."

_Which is **boring.**_

"Ok then..."

"Didn't I tell you to stay home today anyways?"

"Yes but..."

"But?"

"I haven't seen Haruhi for 2 **full **days Kyouya! You even got to go on a date with her...Are you sure you're doing this to help me?" The blonde asked looking at his friend sceptically.

"If you think that way I won't help at all." Kyouya stated walking away.

"Noooo wait."Tamaki yelled running after him.

Kyouya turned and stared coldly at Tamaki who stopped dead in his tracks.

"We don't want to repeat what happened earlier. Right?"

"Ah yes..." Tamaki said and backed away cautiously. "Can I have a hug though?"

"Go home."

"Fine. Tell Haruhi that I miss her and that I-"

"Go home Tamaki."

* * *

Review please :3 Tell me what you think! There are probably a ton of mistakes so forgive me Dx 


	5. Chapter 5

This is my worst chapter ever. I'm tired...And I have writers block.

Here we go...

* * *

"I'm going home." Haruhi mutterred gathering her belongings. "I'm not sure if I'll be here tomorrow." she finished. 

"Haruhi whats wrong? You've been out of it all day." Hikaru said appearing behind her and resting himself on her shoulder.

"Because I don't feel good." She told him lamely, and started for the door.

"Oh ok then." Hikaru said retreating eying her carefully. "If anythings wrong you can tell me."

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

"Haruhi!

He raced to catch up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

She turned to him confused and tired.

"Did you really have to do all that?" She asked while yawning.

Then he did something neither of them expected.

He kissed her.

He backed away quickly and muttered "I love you."

Silence.

Although her thoughts were in an uproar.

'My first kiss with a boy taken by him?

Why Hikaru?...

Why not...

Tamaki.

"Wah!" she leapt back startled by her thoughts, completly forgetting the situation.

"Was it really that bad?" Hikaru asked her getting slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." She hurried out the door and started running down the hall until she tripped and waited for impact, but instead she fell on something.

Some one.

"Umph!"

'Today just isn't my day...'

"Mind getting off?" The boy replied his face getting hot "You're heavy." he lied.

"Sorry!" She stood hastily and offered her hand.

He dusted himself off, and sent her a cold grin.

She waited for him to increase her debt, or a smart remark But instead the older boy passed her a brown envelope, nodded and started on his way.

"Whats this?"

"Read it once you get home." He replied.

* * *

"Damn it..." Hikaru laid his head down on the wooden table and sighed. "Im such an idiot. I've screwed up everything." 

"Hikaru...you had to tell her eventually..." Kaoru said trying to comfort his brother. He had no idea things would turn out like this.

"I suck."

"No you don't."

"I'm pathetic."

"You're not!"

"Then why didn't she accept me?"

"...Maybe she was nervous."

"She ran out the door!"

"She needed to use the bathroom maybe?"

Hikaru snorted. "Sure Kaoru."

Kaoru rested his elbow on the table "Maybe she likes some one else." He answered quietly.

"Maybe...but who?.."

"Tono prehaps?"

Hikaru stood from the table and laughed "As if!" when he noticed his brother wasn't laughing he stopped

"You're serious?"

"Well I notice that-"

"Notice what?!" Hikaru interupted

"Shes been pretty upset about him leaving."

"So! she rejected him..."

"You know how Haruhi is about realizing feelings..."

"Like hell she'd like him!"

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru grabbed his bag and rushed out the door still fuming.

_'She doesn't like him._

_She can't like him_.

* * *

"Dad i'm home..." Haruhi called out quietly and made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

She reached to open the fridge and saw a pink note at the corner of her eye.

"Whats this...?"

_Haruhi,_

_The boss has called me into work **AGAIN **i'm sorry hun D: _

_I can't have dinner with you like I promised but i'll make it up to you!_

_**-Your loving father**_

"Of course..." She walked away from the fridge and sat down.

I'm not hungry anyway she sighed and scanned the room for her bag to study.

She felt around in her bag to find her notebook but instead she found the brown envelope.

"Oh yeah..." She opened the note that Kyouya gave her hurriedly.

_**Flight leaves at 8, you have one hour.**_

"What the..." She eyed the clock and smiled. "That idiot..."Haruhi grabbed her coat from the table, and rushed out the door.

* * *

I'm so tired. Anyways review. 


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own ouran!_

_

* * *

_

_Why...?_

_Why did I think I could run there?!_

Haruhi thought irritated. She was panting heavily on the sidewalk after running about half a mile.

_What can I do now..._

Suddenly Haruhi remembered the cell phone the twins gave her and fished it hurriedly out of her pocket.

"Moshi moshi." Hikaru said lazily from the other line.

"Hikaru?"

"Ano...Haruhi?"

There was a brief silence.

"I need a ride Hikaru..to Tokoname airport..."

"Eh? Why would you need a ride there-"

"Just hurry!" Haruhi hung up, and sat on the bench that was behind her.

Rring!

She looked quizzicaly at her pocket which was ringing...

_Who can that be_ She thought while fishing it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ah...Haruhi ...you um...forgot to tell me where you were." Hikaru answered.

* * *

"Thanks for this Hikaru." Haruhi said while climbing into the back of the limo that Hikaru arrived in. "I really appreciate it." She looked down at her wrist watch. 

Hikaru eyed Haruhi bewilderedly.

"Why are you doing this?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi was slightly surprised. "Well I guess..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully,"I'm doing it because I don't want Senpai to leave." She rested her head on the window, "I guess I love him."

Hikaru clenched his fist.

"Why?" He asked bitterly.

"Hm?"

"Why do you **love** him?"

She closed her eyes letting a smile form on her lips.

" I love him because he is who he is. I love the way he would hold me during thunderstorms, and I love the way he could make me feel safe...Ah! We're here!"

Haruhi sat up to get a better view of the airport. As soon as the limo stopped she hurried out. Once she was out she turned her head and held out her hand. "Are you coming Hikaru?"

Before she knew it she was being pulled into his arms.

"Hikaru?"

"I can hold you during thunder storms." He said nuzzling his head into her hair. "I can protect you just as well as he can." His grip around her tightened. "So..why can't you love me?"

* * *

Bam!!! Review xD OOC I KNOW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! This chapter may not be what you are expecting but hey... :3

* * *

"Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned again. "What's wrong?" 

"What does he have that I don't?" His grip around her loosened slightly. "Whats so special about him?"

Haruhi stood there and let him hold her realizing what he meant.

"I'm sorry." he said finally, hesitantly letting her go. " I don't know..." He ran his hand through his hair uneasily.

"You think since I love Tamaki I won't have time for you." She said slowly and nodding as though she knew exactly what he ment.

"What? Wait! thats no-"

Haruhi smiled up at Hikaru sweetly, and reached for his hand and directed her Hazel eyes to his.

"I don't know much about these things...but I know I love Senpai." His hand faltered in hers. "It doesn't mean you aren't some one important to me as well. You're my friend...my very dear friend, and I don't want that to change."

Hikaru looked down at Haruhi who had completely misunderstood the situation, even though he had confessed to her earlier that day but smiled back regardless.

_You really know nothing about these things_. He thought to himself.

"Let's go, we don't have much time left." She said as she ran to the airport entrance. "I'm not letting that idiot go just yet..."

* * *

Hikaru stared at Haruhi as she worriedly paced back in forth in the airport. 

"I...don't know where to go." She said finally.

"You came all the way here and you don't even know where his flight leaves." Hikaru said riled.

" I don't have time for this!" She said frustrated.

Suddenly behind Hikaru a security guard loomed over him dangerously.

"You look lost." was all he said.

"AH well..." Hikaru was backing away from him slowly.

"We are!" Haruhi spoke up. "I need to find a plane leaving for France."

The guard looked down at the girl perplexed. "Can you be more specific?"

"Well," She answred tapping her chin "It leaves at 8 if that helps."

"I think its at Gate 3." He replied. "You can make it if you hurry."

"Thanks!" Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and began running to where ever Gate 3 was.

"No running!!" The guard shouted after them.

"I'm sorry we have to!"

"You're um..going the wrong way." He said "Gate 3 is this way." he said pointing the opposite direction.

"T-thanks." Haruhi said making a U turn despite how tired she was. She ran as fast as she could while ignoring Hikaru's protest as he was dragged on the floor.

* * *

Haruhi put her shoes and her watch onto the tray and stepped quickly through the security metal detector. 

"Hurry Hikaru!"

Hikaru placed his necklace shoes and watch into the tray, and proceeded to walk through the metal detector. Once he did...

_**Beep beep.**_

"I'm sorry Mr. but you have to go again." The customs officer said.

"Ah..ok..."

**_Beep beep._**

"What the hell!" Hikaru said as he checked himself once again. "This thing must be broken."

The customs officer eyed him carefully. "Let's try one more time..." She said.

**_Beep beep._**

"Maggie." The woman called out and pointed to Hikaru. "Take this one to the back."

Suddenly Hikaru felt himself being pushed near a room. "What the..." He looked behind him and saw the burly looking woman known as Maggie pushing him to the back room. He turned to her "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked as if she was studying him. "I'm going to see what you have under those." She said pointing at his clothes.

Hikaru was panic stricken. "W-what?!"

He was then lifted. "You sure are a cute one..." She said winking at him.

Hikaru turned to Haruhi who was watching the whole thing, he flushed slightly embarassed.

"I'm sorry Hikaru but i've got to go." She said as she turned to run to Gate 3.

"Haruhi wait!" He reached his hand out to her. "Don't leave me here!"

"Sorry!" She called only slightly looking back.

Maggie walked towards the back room and dropped Hikaru in it.

"This is going to be fun..." She muttered wickedly.

* * *

Will Haruhi make it to stop Tamaki? What is Kyouya doing during all of this? Will Hikaru be raped?! Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Tamaki was scribbling furiously in the coloring book Kyouya had gave him to pass time, just as he was coloring Haruhi's eye his beloved brown crayon broke.

"Kyouya." Tamaki whined, and threw the broken crayon at an innocent bystander. "Kyouya!"

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked irritated.

"How long do I have to wait here?"

"Until Haruhi gets here."

"Maybe she's not coming..." Tamaki answered. "Maybe she couldn't care less about me."

"Let's go Kyouya." Tamaki said raising up from his chair. "I'm not going to waste your time any longer."

"You're staying." Kyouya said impatiently. "You've never had a doubt in your mind about Haruhi don't you dare start now."

Tamaki was slightly taken aback by Kyouya's anger, but recovered quickly.

He sat down in his chair slowly gazing up at his friend.

_If Kyouya says she'll be here then she'll be here._

He glanced at Kyouya's unchanging expression.

_After all Kyouya knows everything._

* * *

"G-gate 3..." Haruhi breathed loudly. "I made it." She was hunched over with her her hands on her knees. She looked around hastily and made her way to the flight attendant handing out head phones at the entrance of the gate. 

"Excuse me." She muttered trying to ease her way onto the plane.

"Ticket?" The flight attendant said wearily. "I can't let you on with out a ticket.

"Huh?"

"Your ticket miss." She held out her hand.

"I-I don't have one."

The flight attendant rolled her eyes irritated.

"Thats all of them Sano. Close her up." She said as she made a movment with her hand

"Wait no!" Haruhi tried squeezing herself into the plane. "Please!"

The flight attendant pushed the petite girl away. "I'm sorry miss..."

"Senpai!" She cried. "I can't let him..."

The doors were closed.

"I..." Haruhi stumbled on her words as tears of defeat rolled down her face. She felt some one soflty leading her off of the gate.

"I'm really sorry miss." The flight attendant said and strolled off.

Once Haruhi didn't hear the womans footsteps she cried.

She hated feeling sorry for herself.

She hated feeling so empty.

She hated not having him here.

"Geez this idiot even has me crying over him..." she wiped away her tears quickly, and felt two arms around her.

"Hikaru..."

"Its ok Haruhi..." He muttered holding her closer. Hikaru knew, judging by her appearance she didn't make it to Tamaki.

Haruhi tried wiping her tears again she felt strange crying in public.

_**"Haruhi?!"**_

Hikaru and Haruhi both whipped their heads and stared at the blonde before them as if he appeared out of thin air.

"**_Tamaki?!"_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Guess you didn't miss me too much Haruhi." Tamaki said bitterly noting Hikaru and Haruhi's close embrace.

Before he knew it the small brunette flung herself into his chest.

_**Umph**_!

She held him close as though he would disappear at any moment.

"Haruhi?" He asked his face going bright red.

"Don't leave." She mumbled into his shirt, she dug her face deeper. "I love you."

A huge grin soon found itself on Tamaki's face. "What did you say?"

She pulled away, and directed her eyes to his, her face flushed . "I said I love you."

Hikaru who was watching glared at Tamaki enviously, and turned his head quickly.

_**Slap**_

Hikaru looked back startled, holding in a laugh as he saw Tamaki cringe in front of Haruhi who had just slapped him, with a satisfied look.

"W-what was that for!?" Tamaki cried holding his flaming cheek.

"Trying to leave." She said simply.

"Thats dumb.." Tamaki mumbled rubbing his cheek.

Haruhi glared as Tamaki began his childish ranting.

"You're supposed to be all cute and lovey dovey!" He screamed gaining stares from passerbys.

" There would be no way that I would act like that!" She pointed poking him in his chest." Maybe if you didn't try to leave, I wouldn't have been so angry! You really are dumb Tamaki."

"I didn't want to! Kyouya told me that I had to for the plan to wo-" Tamaki stopped abruptly realizing what he had just done

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki called out to a dark corner of the airport. "It slipped!"

Kyouya waved his hand trying to get the blonde to stop looking in his direction.

"T-that idiot..." Kyouya grumbled, clenching his fist. "He really does piss me off.."

Haruhi looked bewilderedly at the corner

"K-kyouya?!"

Kyouya cursed Tamaki as he emerged cooly from his "hiding spot."

Haruhi stared at Kyouya.

"Whats going on here? I want answers now." she said glaring at Tamaki, then to Kyouya.

Kyouya strode over to Haruhi in his normal cool and composed way.

"Well, knowing how dense you are when it comes to feelings.." He started looking at Haruhi.

"I couldn't have left things the way they were could I? This situation actually came to the point to which this idiot," He changed his glare towards Tamaki, "would stalk me for help, which is quite pathetic I might add."

Tamaki fiddled his thumbs, looking down at the ground as he heard Hikaru snickering from behind him.

"Could you honestly tell me you both had it all figured out on your lonesomes?"

"Well I-"

"I think not." Kyouya continued, " Things would've stayed the same if I hadn't offered my assistance. Which is a bore."

With that Kyouya snapped his fingers and 3 men in tuxedos emerged from no where

"Ah yes...You two have a flight to catch, no?" He said grinning up at the two.

"Eh?" Haruhi and Tamaki said in unison.

At that moment they were being hoisted up by the three men and carried towards the plane entrance.

"Kyouya we can't!" Haruhi protested.

"Why is that?"

"My dad.."

"Taken care of."

"School!"

"Done."

"But this wasn't in the plan." Tamaki said quietly fiddling his thumbs. "Alone with Haruhi..."

She looked down at Kyouya both astonished and annoyed.

"Kyouya the flights closed." She said firmly. "Nothing you or your money can do about that."

This made Kyouya chuckle. "I own this airport Haruhi."

"Eh?..."

He nodded at the flight attendant who gladly let the two on.

He continued to stare at her panic stricken face as she was placed onto the plane in first class of course.

* * *

Review please:3 


	10. Chapter 10

Haruhi rubbed her sore bottom while on the floor of the plane.

"Oh bother..."

Tamaki was already standing looking down at Haruhi beaming, he grabbed her hand and hoisted her up as a flight attendant made her way to them.

"Follow me and I will lead you two to your seats." She said her smile never leaving her face. "Mr. Ootori has booked you two seats in first class!"

Haruhi stared at her dumbstruck trying to piece together what had just happened.

_So..._

Tamaki really wasn't leaving, and she was now (against her will) on a plane leaving to France with him.

She rubbed her temples because she felt a headache coming.

As they were being lead to their seats, Tamaki was poking Haruhi gingerly in the back.

"What?!" She said in a hushed whisper.

Tamaki flinched but quickly bounced back.

"Haruhi..this is like...a honeymoon!" He whispered.

"We aren't married Tamaki." She said simply.

**_Tamaki's inner mind theater._**

_**"Tamaki darling!" Haruhi said as she skipped to her set on the plane in her yellow sun dress. "This honeymoon to Paris is going to be fantastic!"**_

_**"Yes my sweet," He took her hand and brung her close. "But only because i'll be with you."**_

_**"Oh Tamaki!" Haruhi blushed and patted him playfully on the chest. " I don't know what I would do if I hadn't married you..."**_

_**Tamaki closed the space between and kissed her passionately on the lips. Haruhi let out a satisfied sigh and she snaked her arms around his neck**_.

"Tamaki? Stop day dreaming and get in your seat." Haruhi said. "Oh and wipe that blood off your nose too...it looks disgusting."

"A-ah! Ok!" Tamaki wiped the blood off his nose quickly with his sleeve and took his seat shyly next to Haruhi.

Once the plane was off. Tamaki stole glances and Haruhi. She didn't look mad she looked quite calm actually.

"Haruhi..."

"I never thought things would turn out like this." She said suddenly chuckling. " It really is weird how everything ended up."

Tamaki, happy that the silence was gone spoke up. Yeah, and to tell you the truth Haruhi. I never expected you to be the one that stole my heart."

"Eh?" Haruhi said, taking it the wrong way. "I never expected to fall for an idiot like you either."

"Well i'm glad you did." Tamaki replied smiling, leaning over the seat and planting a small, but sweet kiss on Haruhi's lips.

"You know that was my first-"

Tamaki felt a sharp stinging pain the the back of his head.

"H-Hey!!! What the heck was that for!" Tamaki screamed holding his head.

"You can't just kiss me like that!" Haruhi screamed back, the blush on her face still visible

"Didn't you like it?!"

"T-that doesn't matter!"

"Well then how am I supposed to kiss you?"

"Y-you have to ask first..." Haruhi answered

Tamaki straightened up suddenly, "Well Haruhi, can I...Tamaki Suoh, have the honor of kissing you?"

"You kiss-a-holic." Haruhi said holding back a laugh.

* * *

**Dear Ryoji,**

**I think that it should be brought to you attention, That Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka are taking a trip to France together. I assure you that nothing will happen between the two. Except for: _hugging kissing etc._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Kyouya_**

Ryoji stared blankly at the letter he had just received.

Hugging.

Kissing.

France.

Together.

Those four words were stuck in Ryoji's calculating head.

**"MY DAUGHTER HAS RUN AWAY TO ELOPE WITH THE IDIOT BOY IN FRANCE!"** He screamed running around in circles, bumping into things trying to make it to his room.

He started packing hurriedly.

Once he was done he started for the door.

You know...she gets this from you..." He said staring lovingly at the photo of his wife.

"but over my dead body..." He grumbled his face getting dark. "Will she be with Suoh."

He threw open the door and proceeded to his car.

* * *

"Kyo-chan! Why does only Tama get to go to France with Haru?" Hunny asked whining

"Yeah. Kyouya what did we miss?" Kaoru asked.

The rest of the host club were asked to meet Kyouya at the airport asap. After the long explanation, the members were still stuck on the fact Tamaki and Haruhi were going to France alone.

"I don't think its fair." Hikaru said still upset.

"Ah..." replied Mori, although he didn't let it show Haruhi was very important to him too.

Kyouya chuckled and pushed up his glasses. "Who said we weren't going to follow?"

* * *

BAM :D Review please... Lots of you have this story favorited and alerted ...and you still can't review?! Shame... Makes me sad... -cries- 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not writing for so long...Writers block is truly a horrible thing u.u Well here we go:D

* * *

"Haruhi we're almost there!" Tamaki said obviously excited. "There's so much I need to show you Haruhi... We can go sight seeing!"

"Sure." Haruhi replied smiling warmly. "I'd like that."

Tamaki blushed and looked away quickly'_...cute'_

"I-I'm going to go use the bathroom." He said as he rose from his seat. "I feel sick."

Hurry...the plane is gunna land soon.."Haruhi warned.

* * *

**_10 minutes later._**

_"The plane will be landing just momentarily. Please stay in your seats while the seat belt icon is lit. Thank you for flying with Tokoname!"_

'Where is he?!' Haruhi thought worriedly

She unbuttoned her seat belt , and made her way to the bathrooms.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Tamaki? Are you in there?"

"Haruhi?! Is that you? My daughter has come to rescue me!" He cheered.

"We have to go back to our seats the plane is landing!"

"Ano...I seem to be stuck..."

"How could you possibly be stuck?"

"Well...I didn't want to touch that nasty button...and well used my foot."

Haruhi closed her eyes. _"Dear mother in heaven...please don't hold me responsible for what I do to this idiot"_ she prayed quietly.

Haruhi rubbed her temples. "And then?" she inquired.

"My foot slipped and ...Oh Haruhi I think I flushed my foot down the toilet!...the water is all over my shoe..and its getting in my pants...oh god its seeping down my socks!"

"I'm coming in!"

"Haruhi you can't! That'd be..."

Haruhi walked into the bathroom sighing and thinking of all the productive things that she could have been doing instead. She glanced at Tamaki, it was indeed quite a sight.

His hair was a mess, He had water splattered all over his clothes and huge tears forming in his eyes.

"Haruhi..."

"Calm down Tamaki...i'll get you out of here." She said as she took a hold of his foot. "We're just going to have to pull..."

**1...**

**2...**

**3!**

_**Plop!**_

Haruhi flew back and hit her head on the sink, Tamaki's foot was free, but he lost his shoe in the process.

"Haruhi!"

Ouch..."

"Are you ok?!"

Yeah I guess..is your foot out?"

"Y-yeah...thank you."

Tamaki was slightly leaned over Haruhi their faces inches apart.

"This bathroom was not made for two people." Haruhi noted. "I don't have any room to get up."

"Here...lean this way and move your leg..."

"No your head is in the way!"

"Move your arm a little then!"

"Wah! Haruhi it's not appropriate for you to touch there!"

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"What do you mean there's no more flights tonight!?" Ryoji yelled.

"I um...mean just that sir, there are no more flights to France tonight."

Scowling, Ryoji picked up his suitcases and sat down in the wait area. "I'll just wait here until there is a flight then!"

"We close soon sir, I'm afraid you **_can't_** do that."

"I will."

"Then i'll have to call security." The customs agent said reaching down for the phone under her desk.

"No need. I'm leaving!" Ryoji stomped away. His scowl never leaving his face.

_**Kaoru POV**_

"Ne, Hikaru...Is that Ryoji? I asked Hikaru.

"Nani?" He turned around "Yeah I think it is."

I waved my hand, "Oi Ryoji!"

He glanced up and looked in my direction.

"Kaoru?" He trotted over his face blank.

"Ryoji what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been trying to get a flight to france...but no more flights tonight..." Then he muttered something along the lines of "my poor haruhi" and burst into tears.

"She's gotten so rebellious! But why!?"

"Its ok Ryoji..." I said patting his back trying to comfort him. This must've been a riot for Hikaru. "I'm sure shes fine."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" He sniffled.

"Kyouya called us up telling us we were going to..."

"Go to Haruhi and Tamaki." Hikaru butted in."I think its a good idea if you come along too...Tono isn't brave enough to make any moves on Haruhi while you're around."

Ryoji stopped crying suddenly. "Make moves...on haruhi?"

"Yes yes." Hikaru said while nodding " He must've tried to kiss her a million times already."

Oh no...Hikaru was scheming again.

Ryoji's face grew dark.

"Then its settled! I'm leaving with you guys to France."

"Good idea...ne Kaoru?" He said smiling in my direction.

"Sure..."

_No._

I sighed as I took my seat in the empty cafe(1),while I watched Hkaru and Ryoji prancing around just delighted about making sure Haruhi wasn't going to be alone with tono.

Hikaru...and Ryoji...

They seem to be going for the same reason, now that I think about it.

To_** try** _to get Haruhi back.

* * *

(1) They are in the airport food place and its really late and no ones there o.o Sorry for the sucky chapter! Review :D 


End file.
